To Catch a Slytherin
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry has a dream of love. Can he make it come true? Can he catch his Slytherin? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


sDisclaimer: The author and publisher are not affiliated with JKR or Time Warner. Harry Potter is their trademark not mine. I mean no malicious intent or slander, just the sincerest form of flattery. No profit is made by this posting.

Now we all know these are not my characters, just my evilness, don't sue.

To Catch a Slytherin

By Keikokin

Pairing: H/D

Rating: NC-17

Date: June 26, 2004

Summary: Harry has a dream that sets events into motion.

It was late, too late really to be roaming the halls, but Harry didn't care. He really needed to get away from the goodie-goodie Gryffindors for once.

Before he knew it, he was slammed up against a wall.

"Little late for a stroll isn't it, Potter?" Draco Malfoy, Head Boy for Slytherin growled in his face.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry replied casually.

"What the hell are you doing out here anyway, Potter?" Malfoy replied coolly.

"Leave me alone, take what ever points you want and then go bugger off," Harry replied.

"You never answered my question, Potter." Draco's eyes flashed with impatience

"If it matters to you the o-so pure Gryffindor gang was making me sick to my stomach, so I left," Harry replied in a sarcastic tone.

Draco moved slightly back from Harry. He stared into the Seekers eyes, trying to determine if the Gryffindor was telling the truth.

"Ha, Saint Potter sick of the being part of the Holy Trio?" Draco laughed.

"Yes, actually I should have let that hat put me in Slytherin," Harry said his eyes flashing.

"What? The sorting hat wanted to put you into Slytherin?" Draco was quite astonished.

"Yes, it did. We could have been roomies Malfoy," Harry replied.

Draco didn't know what to say to this. He was trying to fight off the image of seeing Harry half dressed each day and night. It excited him, and he had to shift away, so Harry wouldn't notice the erection he was beginning to sport.

"Do you want to be roomies, Potter?" Draco said softly.

"If you could pull it off, I'd be there. I am so sick of Gryffindor, I could scream," Harry said loudly.

Draco backed off completely and stared at Harry.

"I think you mean that," Draco said softly.

"I do," Harry said, between clenched teeth.

"How do you expect me to trust you?" Draco said with a flash of malice in his eyes.

Harry grabbed Draco by the front of his robes and pulled him flat against his own body. Draco could feel Harry's erection against his thigh.

"Feel that? Want some of it? Get me into your room," Harry said challengingly.

Draco growled and kissed Harry suddenly and feverishly. He felt the desire course through him immediately. Damn, but the Gryffindor could kiss, and kiss well.

Harry could feel the surge of excitement run through his body. Here was a challenge. Here was excitement. Draco was an excellent kisser, and Harry wanted more, much more.

"Look Potter, this could get us both into trouble. I don't know if I can get you into Slytherin, but I will show you where my room is and give you the password. Anytime Potter - you want to offer me some of that again, you just come visit. But if you betray me, I'll make sure you never offer that to anyone again, got it?"

Harry smirked and kissed Draco with a lust that Draco was sure hadn't existed, until that moment.

"Right," said Draco and pulled Harry down to the Dungeons, where he lived up to his end of the bargain. Harry was shown the secret entrance to Malfoy's private room, and given a special password, all his own to use whenever he wished.

"Okay, but how do I know you want it, too?" Harry purred.

Draco pinned Harry against another wall, kissed him and ground his erection into the Gryffindors thigh.

"Mmm, you might get sick of me Malfoy," Harry whispered, as he sucked on Draco's earlobe.

"Oh gods, Potter. You can come over every night, unless I send you a note saying otherwise," Draco moaned.

"How do I know you mean it?" Harry purred licking a trail up Draco's neck.

"Damn it, Harry, here," and he ripped off his class ring and gave it to the Gryffindor, while Harry rubbed the front of Draco's pants.

"Mmm, good boy, you just called me Harry, that deserves something, doesn't it?" Harry said in a low, lusty tone, as he unzipped Draco's pants.

"Oh gods, Harry, here?" Draco panted, while Harry freed Draco's erection and began to suck on it with vigor. Draco bucked and moaned, and right before he climaxed Harry stopped.

"Mmm, you taste good," Harry, said while playing with Draco's cock with one hand and licking his neck at the same time.

"Merlin Harry, please finish me off," Draco begged.

"Mmm, maybe, maybe not," Harry teased, licking the inside of Draco's earlobe.

"Anything, please Potter," Draco begged.

Harry squeezed Draco a little, too tightly, "Naughty boy, Draco."

"Yes, right, Harry, please," Draco, whimpered as Harry began to slowly stroke him, evidently as a reward.

"Marry me, Draco," Harry purred into the Slytherins neck.

"What?" Draco said in shock. But Harry fell to his knees and began to lick Draco's erection with snake like movement, whispering Parseltongue against it.

"But, but we can't," Draco moaned.

"Why not Draco, who will stop us? Voldemort's dead, and neither one of us has parents and besides, we only have a week left of school. Plus, I know you've wanted me for years, and I've wanted you right back," Harry said, starting to lick again.

"What is to stop me from saying 'yes', right now and back out later?" Draco whispered.

"The best damn blow job you've ever had in your whole life, Draco. I'm tired of waiting for you to make the first move. So I've handled the whole thing like a Slytherin, so you would appreciate me in the morning." And with that Harry winked and sucked Draco off to completion.

He caught the Slytherin before he fell, as his legs buckled from underneath him.

Harry held Draco tightly against him and tucked him back into his pants, then zipped them up. Draco just panted against his chest.

"Oh my gods, why hasn't anyone married you yet?" Draco gasped.

"Because I never asked anyone before, much less like I just asked you, love," Harry said kissing Draco's neck.

"Gods, I think I do love you," Draco said still panting.

"Then say 'yes', my love," Harry said, kissing Draco gently.

"What the hell. Yes, Harry, I'll marry you," Draco said finally catching his breath, but not able to make his heart slow down.

"Wonderful, I knew I could persuade you. So when is the date?" Harry said slowly licking the hollow at Draco's throat.

"Anytime," Draco gasped.

"Mmm, you are so cooperative. What a wonderful husband you'll make, c'mon love," and Harry grabbed Draco by the hand and began to pull him through the corridor.

Draco was stumbling along on very wobbly legs, trying to keep up.

"Harry, where are we going?" Draco asked too dazed, to really give a shit.

"Why the Headmaster's office to get married, of course," Harry said with a wink.

And Draco remembering the last time he saw that wink almost fell over.

"Oh, my poor Draco, what have I done to you?" Harry chuckled and tossed the Slytherin over his shoulder and carried him to the Headmasters office.

Chapter Two

"Harry, we are here you can put me down now," Draco remarked dryly, having never been carried like that and finding it highly amusing.

"Ok, whatever you say," and Harry put Draco down. Draco looked down at his legs, and put his hands on his knees to stop them from trembling.

"Damn Harry, you are good," Draco chuckled. "My legs have never done this!"

Harry winked again, and Draco had to steady himself with a hand against the wall.

"Please tell the Headmaster we are here to see him," Harry asked the Gargoyle.

The Gargoyle yawned, stretched and went to tell the Headmaster.

Harry turned and kissed Draco with a feverish intense passion, which made Draco's knees weak again. Draco growled and played hungrily with Harry's tongue.

When the Gargoyle returned he cleared his throat for their attention. Harry smiled and took Draco's hand and led him up to the Headmaster.

"Gentlemen, it's a bit late isn't it?" the Headmaster said.

"We want to be married, right now," Harry told the Headmaster.

Dumbledore stuck a finger in his ear, and twisted it with one eye closed.

"What did you say?" the Headmaster asked.

"Please do hurry up and marry us Headmaster," Draco begged.

"Well, this is unexpected," Dumbledore began.

"Yeah, yeah, hurry," Harry, whined.

"Fine, I can see you are both in a hurry. Do you have rings?" Dumbledore asked.

"Rings?" Draco and Harry looked at each other.

"Yes, rings!" said the Headmaster.

Harry pulled on his hair and yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He still heard his voice in his head as he woke up, sweating still screaming as Ron was shaking him.

"HARRY, HARRY, WAKE UP!" Ron yelled then slapped him.

"Where? What?" Harry grabbed Ron. "Where are the rings?"

"Rings? What are you going on about Harry?" Ron asked scared for his friend's sanity.

"Where is he?" Harry asked looking wildly about the room.

"Where is who? You had a dream Harry, just a dream! What was it about anyway?" Ron asked now curious.

Harry fell back on the bed.

"Ok, fine, mate have it your way," Ron said angrily, and stormed off for the showers.

Harry began to cry, as he whispered, "I dreamed I caught a Slytherin."

**Chapter 3 Cut off or cooperate**

"Honestly, Hermione I don't know what Harry was dreaming about, he just woke up screaming. Then he started going on about 'where were the rings' and 'where is he'!'

Ron said for the third time.

Just then, Harry sat down on the other side of Hermione and tried not to look at Ron.

"Harry, Ron said you had a nightmare, want to tell me about it?" Hermione asked softly.

"It wasn't a nightmare. It was the best damn dream of my life!" screamed Harry and then he ran out of the Great Hall.

The Gryffindor table stared at the retreating form of their Seeker. But they weren't the only ones; many of the students from the other tables were wondering what was going on as well. But one set of gray eyes saw how upset the Seeker was, and knew where he would go. He sat back folding his arms over his chest, and smirked. He finished eating and followed the Gryffindor.

"You know Ron, Harry has never been this upset before," Hermione said with concern.

"Yeah, I think he was crying this morning, too," Ron said as an afterthought.

"Crying? Harry?" Hermione said, as she watched Draco Malfoy leaving the hall.

"Yeah he was," Ron said with a more certain tone in his voice.

But Hermione did not respond. Her eyes had gone wide, her mouth was hanging open and her mind was racing. Ron waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't blink. Her brain was busy putting together puzzle pieces.

Firstly, Hermione knew Harry was gay. Second, Harry had a dream involving rings. Third, Harry said it was the best dream of his life. Did Harry have a dream that involved getting married? Why did Draco Malfoy leave shortly after Harry? Was there something between the two Seekers? Or was Harry just in love with someone? Was that someone Draco Malfoy?

"Ron we need to talk, privately, now!" said Hermione and dragged Ron from the hall.

Hermione dragged Ron into an empty classroom.

"What's up Hermione?" Ron asked in confusion

"Sit down before you fall down," said Hermione confidently.

"Huh, uh okay, Hermione," Ron sat down slowly, his eyes not leaving the now pacing form of the smartest witch in the school.

"Ron, did you know that Harry is gay?" Hermione cut to the chase.

"Uh, no. But, no, wait that does make sense. After all he has all those firemen calendars, Chippendale pictures, and stuff," Ron seemed to be clicking along slowly, but at least on two tracks.

"Ron, I think he is dreaming about marrying someone, and that is why he was asking about rings and where 'he' was, when he woke up." Hermione looked at Ron to make sure he was still with her on this.

He had a tongue sticking out of his mouth, which for Ron was a good sign that his little gray cells were still among the living. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron, did you see who followed Harry out? Did you notice, that Harry isn't fighting with a certain Slytherin? Ron?"

Ron was nodding his head slowly. Hermione huffed making part of her bushy brown hair rise off her forehead, then land softly back down.

"Ron, I think Harry is dreaming of Draco Malfoy, and I think that Draco likes Harry, too. Ron, Draco Malfoy followed Harry out of the Great Hall." Hermione talked slowly so Ron could follow better.

"OH! Blimey, what do we do Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled. Ron was so cute when he caught on to things.

"We help of course," Hermione said happily.

"You mean, we want Malfoy and," Ron gulped," Harry to get together?"

"Yes, because we are best friends with him and that is what best friends do. Besides, if you don't help, no more sex for you."

Ron's eyes went wide. He knew Hermione meant it when she threatened to cut him off. He nodded, ready to leap off tall buildings if necessary.

Hermione smiled.

**Chapter 4: Manipulations**

Draco followed Harry slowly and carefully to avoid detection. But he knew where the Gryffindor was headed. He slipped in and out of corners, along the Quidditch pitch and waited. His patience was rewarded as Harry took to the air.

Draco knew for certain that Harry was very upset. The Gryffindor began to work on dangerous dives, turns, twists and new acrobatic moves. Then the Seeker slowed to a stop, and seemed to shake with tears, his broom slowly descending. The raven-haired flyer didn't even realize he was descending and Draco felt a pang of concern. But natural flyer that Harry was, he touched down gracefully before his head snapped up and he realized he was on the ground.

Draco thought about going to talk to the Gryffindor. He thought better of it and retrieved his broom, instead. If Harry wanted to talk to Draco, he'd be able to see him clearly. Draco shot up from the ground, pretending not to notice Harry crying on the ground below. Draco raced around the grounds, carefully keeping an eye on the Seeker. Then Draco pulled his own private Snitch from his pocket and released it.

Harry's head snapped up at the mere sound of the wings in the air. He seemed to spring out of his dark depression and zoomed into the air. Draco dove after the snitch and grabbed it moments before Harry. Harry rocketed past him then turned his broom sharply, and looked at Draco.

"Oh, hello Potter," Draco, said pretending he'd not even seen Harry before.

"Malfoy," Harry responded. Draco's heart gave a sickening jolt as he saw the dried tears on Harry's cheeks.

Draco flew closer to Harry without even realizing it. He pulled out a clean handkerchief and offered it to Harry.

"Your glasses, Potter," Draco, said softly. Harry lowered his head realizing that Draco knew he'd been crying but grateful the Slytherin hadn't mentioned it.

"Thanks," and Harry accepted the cloth and cleaned off his glasses. Draco looked away as if studying something in the distance. Harry took advantage of the Slytherins distraction and wiped his eyes.

"Here," Harry said handing it back to Malfoy. Draco nodded and tucked it away.

"You know Potter, I think we are slipping," Draco chuckled.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously.

"We haven't fought once this year," Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, before you know it we will be on first name basis!" Harry smiled weakly.

"Hmm, and what is your first name again?" Draco said mockingly.

Harry took a swing at him, and Draco shot off across the field and Harry rocketed after him.

"Oh, hi Sam!" Draco said laughing, and sped off.

"Oh, hi Tony!" Harry said went he caught up and turned in the other direction.

After ten minutes, the Seekers agreed to try to not use their surnames when talking. Feeling much better, Harry said he needed to study, and waved goodbye. Draco watched him go, trying to ignore the sense of loss he felt. He turned and continued to fly around the pitch.

"Hermione do I have to do this?" Ron begged his girlfriend.

"Yes, you do. Think of Harry, and don't forget he apologized to all of us when he joined the Order. He's been quite civil this year, too."

Ron groaned. The couple waited in the main corridor for their mark. Hermione and Ron nodded as Harry entered the school. Hermione quickly followed after Harry and Ron went outside.

Hermione followed Harry up to Gryffindor tower then to the library. She waited a few minutes before she sat next to him.

"Oh, hi Hermione," Harry said, moving scrolls out of her way.

"Hi," Hermione said curtly.

"Oh, look I'm sorry about this morning," Harry said biting his lip.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't have asked you about your dream," Hermione responded. She looked at Harry for a reaction. He looked dreamy for a moment, then upset, and then turned back to his homework.

They smiled at each other, and as usual, they silently agreed the fight was over. They worked in silence, and once in awhile Harry would ask Hermione a question. When he asked her a question about his Potions homework, she hesitated.

"You should really ask someone who is better in Potions than me," she said.

"Hermione, you are the top witch in the school," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"But, I am not the top student in Potions," Hermione said glancing at Harry.

'Well, who is then?" Harry asked, a little slow to catch on.

"Why, Draco Malfoy of course. You two seem to be getting along this year, why not ask him?" Hermione said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Ron had gone to the broom shed. With a moment of hesitation, where he thought of being cut off, again, he took to the air. He pulled alongside Draco Malfoy, who seemed preoccupied.

"Malfoy," Ron said, interrupting the Slytherins thoughts.

"Weasley," Draco said trying to be civil, thinking of Harry.

"That Potions homework was awful wasn't it?" Ron asked Draco.

"Was it?" Draco replied coolly. "I actually haven't done it yet."

"Yeah, it was lucky Hermione helped me. I pity poor Harry," Ron said.

"Why?" Draco said trying not to sound too interested.

"Because he'll probably have to spend all day in the library working on that," Ron said, glancing at Draco.

Draco smiled briefly, before the trademark smirk fell back in place.

"Well, it's getting a bit cold out here. I think I'll head in," Ron said carefully.

"Yeah, it is a bit cold. I think I'll head in too," Malfoy said, clinging gratefully onto the excuse to go inside.

The pair landed, and not saying anything more headed in to the castle. As they entered Ron suddenly slapped his forehead.

"Oh yeah, Hermione wanted me to pick her up from the library," and Ron took off toward the library.

Draco went down to the Dungeons to get his things, and then headed to the library.

Posted

Ron entered the library smiling happily. He sat down next to Hermione.

"Hi honey, I just remembered to pick you up. I hope I'm not too late," Ron said smiling.

"OH, hi darling, did you finish? Did things go well?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Oh, yes dear, I did finish. Things went perfectly. So please don't punish me!" Ron chuckled.

"Oh, no sweetie. You might have to be rewarded for being such a wonderful boyfriend," Hermione said happily.

Ron sighed, 'dodged the cut off this time' he thought happily.

Harry was trying not to listen. He was happy for his friends. It just made him feel ill at times, to hear all the pet names they used.

"Well, see you," Harry grunted and waved. The couple smiled and waved feeling very pleased with their plan. They hid around a corner and waited. It was no more than five minutes before Draco Malfoy entered the library.

Hermione gave Ron a big hug, and kiss. She then pulled him into an empty classroom. Ron was practically skipping behind her.

Draco entered the library and spotted Harry. He took a deep breath to fortify himself and walked over to him.

"Hi, mind if I sit?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled at Draco, and Draco felt his heart stop and melt in the glow of that smile.

"Not at all," Harry said.

Draco took the chair to the left of Harry. The blond put his things up on the table.

"I'm glad you're here," Harry said softly.

"Why?" Draco asked trying not to smile too much.

"This potions homework is an absolute bugger," Harry said rolling his eyes.

Draco chuckled then pulled his chair right up to Harry's. Harry gulped and hoped Draco would put his arm around him, or something. Draco leaned in to look at Harry's scroll, as he put his arm around the back of Harry's chair. Harry wondered if Draco could hear his heart beating.

Draco smiled when Harry didn't move away from him. Harry sunk a bit in his chair and leaned back into Draco. Draco closed his eyes, nervously moved his arm from the back of Harry's chair and placed it around the Gryffindor. Harry settled against him.

Draco was so happy he didn't even realize that he was grinning from ear to ear. Draco whispered pointers to Harry about his homework, while Harry tried desperately to pay attention. When Draco realized with despair that he had homework himself to do, he gave Harry a squeeze before he pulled away from the Gryffindor.

Harry lowered his head sadly, at the removal of the Slytherins arm. Draco began to do his homework as Harry began to do his own. Harry saw that Draco was left handed, to his right, and biting his lip, reached out to hold Draco's hand. Draco smiled and squeezed it in recognition, but didn't let go. Harry smiled then went back to doing his homework.

Later, a thoroughly shagged Ron and Hermione left the empty classroom. They giggled, slightly at their naughtiness as they went to check on their plan. When Hermione saw the Seekers holding hands, she almost danced with joy. Ron shrugged. They walked over to a bookshelf a discreet distance from the Seekers. Then Hermione winked at Ron, who rolled his eyes.

"Ron, honey did you hear of all the things going on this weekend?" Hermione said in a voice she knew would carry to the Seekers.

"No, dear, was there something you wanted to go to?" Ron said loudly between nibbles on Hermione's neck.

"But sweetie, I can't possibly make up my mind. I know you would like to go to that professional Quidditch Match, Puddlemere United is playing in Hogsmeade, but there is also a ballet in London, too."

"Well, when you decide you just let me know," Ron said and deciding their mission was complete dragged Hermione back to the abandoned classroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry first heard Ron and Hermione's conversation he rolled his eyes, at the abundance of pet names. Draco smirked. But when the couple left, Draco started to laugh, put one arm around Harry's shoulders then took Harry's hand with his other one.

"What is so funny?" Harry asked.

"Those two are the worst actors. But at least we have their approval apparently." Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, imagine Ron at a ballet," Harry said catching on.

"So, I suppose we will be expected to go to the Quidditch game together," Draco said seriously.

"Would that be considered a date?" Harry asked not daring to look at Draco.

Draco held Harry a little tighter.

"Do you want it to be?" Draco whispered.

"I would think a Slytherin wouldn't want to date a Gryffindor," Harry said sadly.

"Not just any Gryffindor certainly," Draco agreed. Harry hung his head.

"But I don't really care about all that. I just know that I want to date you," Harry whispered.

"Then consider it done. We are officially dating, Harry," Draco whispered.

Harry turned and hugged Draco right there in the library.

A very, very disheveled Ron and Hermione tumbled out of the abandoned classroom. They were both in quite a state by this point, and their clothes were in total disarray. It took several spells to get them back in some semblance of order. They walked over to the library and Hermione jumped with joy.

"What is it sweet lips?" Ron asked, purring into Hermione's neck.

"OH, Ron they're hugging!" Hermione clapped her hands happily.

"No way!" Ron said, shoving a bit for a better view. "Whoa."

"Yes, it was easier than I thought it would be!" Hermione giggled.

"Um, Hermione dear," Ron said, thinking of something.

"Yes, love?" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Don't you think we should warn some people?" Ron asked nervously.

Hermione turned and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Then she took off running for the Gryffindor Tower. Ron shook his head then ran after her, enjoying the view.

When Draco and Harry left the library, they were both smiling. They agreed to try to meet later that afternoon. Then they went their separate ways.

Draco was not looking forward to his chat with his Housemates, but he didn't want to ruin how well things were going between he and Harry. It was with this dread he entered his Common Room. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting by the fire, and Draco choked when he saw they were holding hands.

"OH Draco," said Gregory Goyle, leaping up looking guilty.

"Uh, hi Draco," Crabbe said turning red.

"How long has this been …have you been?" Draco sputtered out, smiling.

Crabbe got up and ducked behind the bigger form of Goyle.

"Um, I don't know what you are talking about?" Goyle attempted.

"Now, now, I saw you holding hands!" Draco chuckled.

"You mad Draco?" came the voice of Crabbe from behind Goyle.

Draco shook his head, he knew at a muscular 6'3 he was a threatening figure, but he didn't mean to scare the daylights out of Crabbe. He tossed his long ponytail, back over his shoulder.

"No, I am not mad Vince, you just took me by surprise," Malfoy smiled.

Goyle and Crabbe gasped at the appearance of the smile.

"What?" Malfoy said.

"You...are…smiling!" Goyle sputtered. Crabbe came out from behind Goyle and stared openly at the smiling Slytherin.

"Well, to be truthful I have something to tell you," Malfoy began.

"Oh yeah, what is that?" came the voice of Blaise towing a very snogged looking Pansy behind him.

"Geez, anyone else here matched up, that I don't know about?" Malfoy smirked.

"Well, if you stopped looking at Potter long enough, you might notice what is happening in your own House," Pansy snapped, with her hands on her hips.

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle all smacked their foreheads. Malfoy burst out laughing. The rest of the Slytherins stared at their leader, having rarely, if ever seen him laugh and smile in the same day.

"Am I that transparent Pansy, dear?" Malfoy said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Well, yes Draco you are!" Pansy said, stamping her foot.

"And what do you suggest I do Miss Parkinson, since you are so clever?" Draco drawled.

"Well, just ask him out already!" Pansy said firmly, but she was biting her lip.

Crabbe and Goyle backed away slowly shaking their heads at Pansy. Blaise put himself between Draco and Pansy.

"She's kidding, Draco, really!" Blaise stammered.

"No, actually I think Pansy will be happy to hear my news," Draco drawled.

The Common Room went quiet.

"I have a date with him this weekend," Draco said evenly.

"Who?" Blaise whispered.

"Potter?" Crabbe gasped.

"Really?" Pansy asked, clapping her hands.

"The Gryffindor King?" asked Goyle.

"Yes, to all of the above," said Draco smiling from ear-to-ear.

"No, you are kidding, right?" Blaise said slowly.

"No, I am not Blaise," Draco growled.

"He. Is. A. Gryffindor." Blaise said softly.

"Should not the King of the Slytherins be worthy of the King of the Gryffindors?" Draco said very softly, dangerously and menacingly while walking slowly toward Blaise.

Blaise had turned white and ducked behind Pansy. Pansy scowled at her chicken boyfriend.

"I'm happy for you, Draco!" Pansy beamed, and clapped her hands.

"Thank you, Pansy. I won't forget this." Draco nodded slightly in her direction.

"Well, you two?" Draco said looking in the direction of Crabbe and Goyle.

Crabbe and Goyle smiled at each other. Then looked at Draco.

"We're behind you," said the couple.

Draco shook his head at their choice of words, and tried not to go there.

"Zabini?" Draco said in a low tone.

Blaise appeared slowly from behind Pansy.

"If it is what you want, Draco," Blaise said slowly.

"It is," Draco said softly.

"Okay Draco," Blaise said softly. "But if he hurts you…" Blaise growled.

"If he hurts me, Blaise? I am big boy, and I realize I could get hurt. But, thanks anyway."

Blaise nodded, and turned dragging Pansy with him. Crabbe and Goyle went to sit back down by the fire. Draco turned and left, hoping to get to see Harry again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked slowly to Gryffindor tower. He was smiling while thinking of Draco, and his dream. Of course, it was much more fun in his dream. But, somehow he had caught the Slytherin of his dreams. He thought of how good Draco's arm felt around him, how warm and soft his hand was, and how wonderful it had been to hear Draco say they were dating. It wasn't until he got to the Gryffindor Tower, that he began to worry. He breathed in and stood to his full height of 6'1" and entered the Common Room.

But Ron and Hermione had just gathered everyone and broken the news that the two Seekers seemed to be a very happy couple now when Harry walked in, looking very serious. The Common Room was packed and it was very still. Harry could feel every eye upon him.

"Eh, Harry. Is it true that you and Malfoy are a couple?" Seamus asked.

Harry smiled and nodded. Gasps filled the room.

"But, Harry he's a Slytherin!" said Dean.

"Really, Dean I hadn't noticed," Harry replied coolly.

"Look, Harry is happy and that is all that matters, right gang?" Ron interrupted.

He patted Harry's back affectionately, to show support. Harry beamed at him. Hermione ran up and hugged the much taller Gryffindor.

"Well, at least he is the best looking one of the lot," Seamus admitted. Harry smiled.

"Please be careful, Harry," Neville pleaded.

Ginny nodded in agreement with her boyfriend. "I bet you are cute together, though."

Harry blushed and the whole Common Room laughed. He shook his head and decided to go for a walk, and quickly left the Common Room.

Draco had walked all over the school, but there was no sign of Harry. He resigned himself to wait and went out to the Courtyard gardens. Draco loved this part of the school. It reminded him of home. He inhaled the mixture of Highland flowers, and released some of the tension he didn't know he was holding. He bent over in front of some Heather, and let memories wash over him.

He closed his eyes, and thought back to his earliest memories of the Black Estate in Scotland. He could hear the bagpipes in the morning, and feel the pride of the land. He unconsciously began to hum, "Scotland, the Brave." He could see the faces of those cousins he loved so dearly. He could feel the wind whipping his kilt when he stood by the ocean cliffs. He saw the fog rolling in as he stood on the battlement.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. It startled him back to reality. He stood slowly, and smiled when he saw it was Harry. He drew Harry into an embrace and imagined the two of them on the Black Estate. But, then he frowned when he realized with the death of his mother, Narcissa Black Malfoy, and her being tied to the Dark Lord he might not be welcome.

Harry saw the change on Draco's face.

"Draco what's wrong? And what was that song you were humming?" Harry asked softly.

Draco looked up to the skies to stop from crying.

"I, um, well that song is 'Scotland, the Brave.' I was remembering being on the Black Family Estate in the Highlands," Draco choked on the words.

"But, they were good memories, right?" Harry said softly.

"The best, but I don't think I can ever go there again," Draco said in a croaky whisper.

"Well, I'll take you whenever you want to go. I'd like to see it," Harry said.

"I don't think I would be welcome," Draco said sadly.

"Of course, you would. You are my boyfriend, and you would be my guest," Harry said chuckling.

"Your guest? Harry what are you talking about?" Draco said.

"I inherited all the Black lands, estates, properties, monies and holdings," Harry said simply.

"But, how?" Draco said astonished.

"Well, from my Godfather Sirius Black," Harry said smiling. "When we go will you show it to me through your eyes?"

Draco hugged Harry, and swung him around, and actually cried as he did so.

"Oh Harry, you have no idea how happy you just made me!" Draco said.

Then Draco smiled wickedly at Harry, "Oh, Harry this means I get to see you in a kilt!"

Harry blushed, and then grinned, "Only if you do!"

"DONE!" Draco said, and began to laugh out loud.

Harry remembered his dream and turned bright, bright red.

"Harry?" Draco said wondering why his Gryffindor was turning crimson.

Harry shook his head and turned redder.

"Come on out with it, POTTER!" Harry frowned.

"OK, but it is evil. Plus, you are forcing me to say it. So, if you don't like it don't be mad at me, promise, Draco?" Harry pleaded.

"You evil? Oh, this will be rich! Go ahead do your worst!" Draco braced himself mocking Harry's evilness.

"Fine." Harry took a deep breath of air and said very quickly to avoid embarrassment, "IfyoumarriedmethenyouwouldownalltheBlackholdingsagain," Harry gasped, and smiled at the confusion on Draco's face.

"Oh look Draco, time to eat, come on then," and Harry took Draco by the hand, led him to the Great Hall alongside crowds of students, while Draco tried to figure out what Harry had said.

They entered together and Draco stopped - still working it all out. Harry shook his head and pushed Draco over to the Slytherin table, and Draco sat down. Harry smiled then went to sit down at the Gryffindor table.

"Draco, hey Draco you okay," asked Goyle.

Crabbe waved a hand in front of Draco's face. Blaise shook Draco by the shoulder but Draco kept mumbling what Harry had said over and over. Pansy leaned over to listen.

"You know I used to have a girlfriend that talked really fast like that Draco," Pansy said.

"IfyoumarriedmethenyouwouldownalltheBlackholdingsagain", Pansy please what does that mean?" Draco looked desperate.

"Um, hold on," Pansy looked thoughtful, then snapped her fingers, "I've got it!"

"PANSY!" Draco roared, in frustration. Harry heard this and looked over in a panic ready to run for cover.

"Ok, Draco calm down! It means, "If you married me then you would own all the Black holdings again." Pansy smiled at her own brilliance.

"IF I WHAT?" gasped Draco.

"Married me then you would…" but Pansy didn't finish as Draco had just left the table.

Draco stormed over to the Gryffindor table. Harry saw him coming and ran for it. Draco took off running after him.

"Harry! Harry! STOP!" Draco yelled down the hall, out the doors and into the front lawn.

Draco put on a burst of speed and tackled Harry, grabbing him by the legs and took him down.

"OOMph!" Harry said hitting the ground.

Harry rolled over and found Draco sitting neatly on top of him, rendering him incapable of escape.

"Harry, don't make me run after you again, ok?" Draco said with a slight catch to his voice from running.

Harry bit his lip and looked away. "I told you that you were making me say that and it was evil."

Draco put his arms on Harry's arms and pinned him fully to the ground.

"Harry, look at me," Draco said softly.

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes, and braced himself for the break up. He had just screwed up royally. He had wanted Draco for so long, and he screwed it up in one day. He tried not to cry. He bit his lip, hard.

"Please don't do that Harry, you're going to hurt yourself," Draco implored.

Harry kept biting his lip. It began to bleed, and when Harry tasted the blood he stopped.

"Oh, Harry," Draco said and bent over to softly kiss the hurt lip. When he stopped he looked into Harry's eyes, and saw everything he ever wanted or needed in life written in those emerald eyes. He gasped and kissed Harry again, very softly and in a way that was filled with meaning. Then he gently licked away the blood from Harry's lip and as he did Harry gasped and Draco slid his tongue into Harry's mouth. The Slytherin moaned into the Gryffindors mouth and knew he'd found love at last. Never had Draco felt this much passion, and love in one person.

Beneath him Harry felt his heart melting away in the smoldering heat of Draco's kisses. In the back of his mind, he told himself that he was not going to be dumped by someone who was kissing him like this. But a small doubt in him, wondered if this was a goodbye kiss. So Harry put all of his feelings for Draco into these kisses, and prayed Draco could feel it. He prayed that Draco could feel how much he loved him.

"Ouch" Harry said as Draco mistakenly nibbled at the hurt lip.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry," Draco said reaching for his wand. He instantly healed the small cut, smiled and appeared ready to kiss Harry again when he remembered what Harry had said.

"Wait a minute!" Draco said suddenly.

Harry groaned inwardly. 'Here comes the breakup,' he thought miserably.

"Harry about what you said to me in the Courtyard," Draco began slowly, "did you mean that? I realize I may have forced you into saying what you were thinking, but did you mean it? And why did you think it was evil?"

Draco settled back into a sitting position, and released Harry's arms. Harry took a deep breath.

"WellyesImeantitbecauseI'velovedyouforagesandI'vedreamedaboutmarryingyou."

Draco slapped his forehead. Then he heard a giggle and a clapping of hands beside him.

He looked up and saw Pansy standing there. He was never so glad to see her.

"That is so sweet! Oh hi, Draco, I was just wondering who told you that but I guess I know now! Awww, you two are just so cute!" Pansy gushed.

Harry blushed, and Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Pansy, translation?" Draco said jerking his head toward Harry.

Pansy giggled. "You know Draco, if you didn't make him so nervous he might be able to talk to you, coherently."

Draco rolled his eyes and began to rub his temples.

"Ok, Draco. Ready?" she said looking with sympathy at Harry who closed his eyes bracing for the yelling sure to come.

"Well, yes I mean it, because I've loved you for ages and I've dreamed about marrying you." Pansy said smiling at the pair. "See isn't that sweet?" she sighed and turned on her heels and headed back toward the castle. Harry opened an eye a crack, to find Draco inches away from him.

Draco's eyes had a funny look to them. "Harry when you yelled at Granger this morning about the 'best damn dream of your life', was that about us getting married?"

Harry felt a tear escape from the corner of his eye. He nodded.

"And so you really have loved me for ages?" Draco said softly.

Harry nodded again, feeling his heart shatter.

"And so then you meant it about getting married?" Draco said even softer.

Harry nodded once again, feeling like a stupid fool for letting it all fall out of him like this.

"And why did you think this was evil?" Draco whispered. Harry could only shrug and await his sentence.

Draco got up and helped Harry up from the ground. Draco brushed off his pants. Harry turned and looked toward the Quidditch field, longing to turn back the hands of time.

Draco put his arms around Harry and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Tell me about the dream Harry," Draco asked softly.

"No," said Harry. Things were bad enough he didn't need to be embarrassed, too.

"Ok, just tell me how it ended," Draco asked.

"We forgot the rings," Harry said smiling a bit at the dream.

Draco laughed. "How about if I swear not to forget them this time?"

Harry's heart fluttered in mid-air like the Snitch suspended in time.

"What?" Harry whispered, afraid to move.

"Harry, I love you too," Draco whispered kissing him on the cheek.

Harry closed his eyes, and tried to preserve this moment for all time.

"I don't think it's evil, to tell me all of this. Granted, I don't think most couples say all that we have on the first day they are dating, Harry." Draco chuckled, and then went on. "Mind you, I don't think many couples dance around each other for over half a decade!"

"So you aren't mad?" Harry asked, his nerves finally settling down.

"No, I'm actually not surprised that we couldn't keep things slow. We aren't exactly 'ickle firsties," anymore. But I couldn't exactly have my wicked way with you in the middle of the library, either." Draco smiled broadly.

"Now in regards to that wedding," Draco said smoothly. Harry gulped. "If you can hold out until we graduate, we could have a summer wedding in the Highlands at the Solstice."

Harry turned and looked at Draco, his eyes searching Draco's face for any deception. There was nothing except love and happiness shining from the Slytherins face. Draco smiled and held Harry at an arms length.

"We could have it at the Black Family estate," Harry said softly.

"And I could get to see you in a kilt!" Draco wriggled an eyebrow.

"Don't forget the rings," Harry said softly as Draco drew him closer.

"I swear," Draco said before he kissed his fiancé.


End file.
